The Unknown Power
by SecretUnknown
Summary: Ami came from the powerful Moon clan, But not remembering her childhood past. She lives with the Hokage's son's wife Kiki. To have learn she killed Kiki and her own clan members. After running away. She runs into Team Seven. Now becoming friends with them all. She takes a mission with them. Bumps into Itachi. Whats this feeling that she knows him? Why can't she leave him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

-(:Chapter 1:)-

I swiftly threw the Kunai at the tree. Pretending it was a enemy. When I landed back on the ground. I watched as the tree split into two. I had did it again. I couldn't channel my power! My face began to turn red and I let my rage explode!

"WHY CAN'T MY KUNAI JUST STAND IN THE TREE FOR KAMI'S SAKE! I CAN'T GO TO NINJA ACADEMY BECAUSE IM TO POWER! IM A FREAK! IM DIFFERENT! SO NO ONE WANTS TO BE AROUND ME!"

I finally stooped kicking the tree. I plopped down beside it and sighed. I pulled my knees closer to me and hugged them tightly to my body as I hid my face in them.

"Why can't I just be normal. I hate being different. I can't go and do this, I'm not allowed there, why are you here, and What are you. That's all I hear from my village."

The Village Hidden in the clouds. I was to powerful to fit in. I was a threat to the whole village. The only one in the whole Village that knows me as me is Kiki-Sama. She feeds me and have me a place to stay. I do work for It though. I just can't stand watching as the kids my age running to there parents and telling them what they learned or how they got praised for the ninjutsu they worked so hard on. I got up from my spot and headed towards the gates of the village. I made my ways towards Kiki's Apartment. When I saw are Hokage standing there in front of the door talking with Kiki. I didn't want to disturb them. So I jumped up to the baloney of the apartment. She listened in quietly.

"Kiki you know how dangerous she is. Why must you keep her around. You know that my son fears what she may do to you. He fears for you. For how much he loves you."

"I know fourth Hokage. But she is just a little kid. She knows nothing of hurting people. She doesn't even go out of the Village to train like the other kids. She doesn't understand anything."

"That's for her own good Kiki. You know that for yourself. I don't understand why you keep her when you know she was the one. You know first hand on what power she has. No child of that age should have that much power. Not even Demons do. You must get her out of this Village. Your the only one she listens to. In the whole Village."

"But Hokage! Please hear me out just cause she has a lot of power doesn't mean that she knows how to use it. Please Hokage don't do this. She only a child. I care for her!"

"She killed her and your own Clan, Kiki! She killed everyone!"

"Expect me! She needs me! Please Hokage.!"

"That's and order Kiki. For everyone's own safety."

I stood there in complete shock. I couldn't of have. I mean I don't even remember my child hood. That doesn't mean I did it. I could never hurt Kiki. But the Hokage said it and Kiki even went with it. Kiki never lies to anyone. I can't believe it. I'm a monster..."

I reached to my eyes. There was tears pouring out. I didn't even notice them until I felt them hit my feet. I slowly fell over off the baloney. I landed hard on the dusty surface. I heard a little scream come from Kiki. I watched as she ran to me and sat beside me.

"Ami! Are you alright. Are you hurt! How did this happen?"

I just stared at her with distrust. I killed her clan and she treated me as her own daughter. I even treated her like a mother that I never knew. How could I do such a thing. I then heard the voice of the Fourth Hokage's son. Fumito. He sat down beside Kiki and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her spot. I whimpered not having her close. I felt nothing. Everything around me had no feeling. I stood up slowly. My right arm had a gash in it and so did my left leg. Which had not stop bleeding yet. I looked at the crying Kiki. I began to walk to her when Fumito stepped in front of me and blocked me from her. I growled. I wanted Kiki. Then feeling came back when the fourth Hokage came up behind me with a kunai pressed down on my neck. I then listen to the sounds that I had blocked out earlier.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HER! STOP IT! PLEASE HOKAGE! IM BEGGING YOU! AMI RUN! DON'T STAND THERE!"

I stared at her then smiled. I didn't want her to cry. I had done many unforgivable things to Kiki. And here she stands acting foolish for me. I didn't want that. I finally answered.

"Kiki, I have done Unforgivable things to you. That I didn't even know of. I'm sorry for being noisy again and listening to your conversations. I'm a stupid kid right. I guess everyone was right I am a monster. I don't want to ruin any of your future. Since I have ruined enough. Please stop your foolish screaming and begs. I can't stand to see you like this. Please smile. I love your smile. It always made me feel like you were my mother I never knew. Cause I'm a monster. You made me feel like a normal person. Which I never was. So please smile it looks Better on you."

I smiled at her sweetly. Even though I had tears in my eyes I needed to be strong. I wasn't human and I didn't need to be in a village. I could hurt people. I then saw Kiki fling out of Fumito's hold and grabbed on to me, but right when she hugged me. The fourth Hokage threw a small Kunai at her with hit her in the shoulder. My eyes widen as she fell to her knees. She leaned her head on my tummy and whispered.

"Please Ami. Leave and don't come back. I want you to leave and that's and order from your mother. I've always loved you as a daughter. So please for me. Go and leave!"

Her blood was now on me. From her shoulder dripping blood down. With the small Kunai that the fourth Hokage threw. I heard her plead. I started crying. She was passed out so I didn't have to hold up my strong front anymore. My knees gave away and I hugged her. When Fumito came and pulled her away from me. Saying I had hurt her in front of the whole village. My emotions were now rage. All of it. I was on my knees with my head lowered. I heard all the yells and I lost it when the fourth Hokage said

"Killing a useless kid like you is no trouble. But look at the pain you put Kiki in. You should have just killed her with her clan so she doesn't have to feel this pain. It's all your fault."

That was it. I stood up slowly and raised my head up at him with a death glare and yelled.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT TEME!"(1)

I ran at him with lighting speed and stabbed my Kunai in his shoulder the same as Kiki. I pulled it out and did it again. I then whispered.

"I am not as worthless as an man that uses his power and title to get everything he wants. I use to look up to you. Now I know how foolish I really was. Teme!"

With a blink I was out of the Village and running towards who knows where. I will keep my promise with Kiki. Though I will come back and get revenge on that village. I growled. I had been running for miles with out knowing it. My sight began to get blurry and everything was fading. I forgot about my own injures. I'm such a stupid kid. I fell over once again. This time in soft meadow. I felt someone's Aura. They where close. But I was to weak to defend myself. I was a useless kid. I sighed when I heard a voice yell!

"Kakashi-Sensei! Come quick! There's someone injured."

(1) Teme- Bastard


	2. Chapter 2

Hey SecretUnknown here! Sorry for any of the mistakes I missed when I scanned over it. If you want you character in the story please send me a message or just comment in the reviews. Reviews and rates would be great!

Oops forgot to do this last Chapter!

I Don't own Naruto! that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I only own the story and characters: Ami, Kiki, Fumito!

Thankies! ENJOY!

:Last Time On The Unknown Power:

_With a blink I was out of the Village and running towards who knows where. I will keep my promise with Kiki. Though I will come back and get revenge on that village. I growled. I had been running for miles with out knowing it. My sight began to get blurry and everything was fading. I forgot about my own injures. I'm such a stupid kid. I fell over once again. This time in soft meadow. I felt someone's Aura. They where close. But I was to weak to defend myself. I was a useless kid. I sighed when I heard a voice yell!_

_"Kakashi-Sensei! Come quick! There's someone injured."_

-(:Chapter 2 :)-

I groaned as I leaned on my right arm. I opened my eyes slowly as I yawned and got up and straighten. Which was way painful, but easily to deal with. I smiled. Then frowned. I remembered everything from yesterday. I held and emotionless face. My best bet is that I am with the people I heard yesterday. Yes, I was correct. I can feel his Aura. I slowly move towards the door. I sighed then opened it. My eyes widened as I saw my saviors. A blonde hair boy with blue eyes that had whiskers on his face. Next was a girl with strawberry pink hair with green eyes. Then and black color hair boy with black eyes that held less emotion. Then a grown man with silver hair with a mask that covered up half his face. I sighed this was just great.

"She is finally awake! I told you Sasuke-teme that she would wake up soon! I was right believe it!"

"Naruto. Calm down! You are an Idiot! You could scare the poor girl. Think Naruto."

"Shut up, Dobe."(1)

I felt the aura of the silver man behind me. I quickly turned around just in time to see the grown man flash behind me. With the only uncovered eye I saw began to widen. I blinked up at him and wait and watched want he did next. To my exception he introduced himself.

"My name is Kakashi. This is my team, Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

I watched his figure as he pointed out his team members. I began to take note. Whisker kids name is Naruto, Strawberry hair is Sakura, and Emotionless is i repeated it over in my head I suddenly felt a push on my back from Kakashi. I was force to take a step closer to the table. Finally getting tried of being pushed I walked an sat down beside the boy named Naruto. They all stared at me, but only got glances from the black hair boy named Sasuke. I finally grew tried of the glances an stares. I spoke up.

"Alright. Since nobody is going to strike up an conversation. I'm just going to talk freely. Alright. Lets start with, Where am I?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village."

"How long have I been here?"

"Couple of days. Like 3 days."

My eyes widened. So that injury knocked me out for 3 days. I can't believe it. Even if I did just hear it. I needed to get out of this Village. I could become a threat here too. I stood slowly and sternly said

"I need to leave."

I began to walk out the door when the black hair boy finally spoke up.

"Where would you go. By the look in your eyes I know you have no place to go. What happen to you. Get kicked out, murder your own clan, or just a run away. Your emotions are useless and weak."

I stood in dead air. He hit both marks almost directly. Can he read minds, did something like this happen to him or I'm just bad at lying. Ugh! What do I do. I need to leave without telling them why.

"So I was right. Which one did I hit correctly?"

I turned my head and stared him in the eyes. He just stared right back. With no emotion what so ever. I then glared at them all, but I death glared the boy Sasuke.

"Just cause I didn't answer right away, Mister Perfect. Doesn't mean that I'm here because of that. Have you ever though that I was on a mission on my way to my Village. That I had been training out in the forest and pushed myself to hard and made a foolish mistake. I don't always answer to people automatically like I got my whole life picture in my head and knowing what to say next!"

I watched as his eyes widen at my outburst. I was stupid to have him see and understand my emotions. I didn't want anyone else understand me. It will not end the same like Kiki. I will die then ever let that happen again. I was still in the middle of thought when Kakashi spoke up.

"I have already reported you to The Hokage. So I have your keys to your apartment. You will not leave here until we learn who, what, and where you are from. Since your still in the same clothes his money to go buy you some. I will let Sakura lead you to your Apartment. See you later. Uhm... You never told us your name?"

"Ami."

"Well see you later, Ami"

~

I walked out the door with Sakura. She smiled at me. I just didn't have the time and feeling to smile back. She seemed like a nice person. Then suddenly Sakura spoke.

"You seem nice Ami. As you know my name is Sakura."

"Hn"

"Uhm. Well lets head to your apartment. Can I ask you questions about yourself. Cause I mean it would help re-jog your memories. It would with me."

"I don't mind, Sakura."

I watched as I said her name she shivered. I smirked at her. She was a funny one. We began to walk. When we pasted the first corner her questions started up.

"What's your name?"

"Ami"

"Last name?"

"Okumura"

I watched as she chose her questions wisely. She was mature for her age. I know she probably smarter then me. She hadn't asked a question in a while as we walked. I was taking in everything when a whisker kid jump in front of me out of no where. My instinct kicked in and I jumped back and went to grab for my Kunai. When I realized it wasn't there. My face went blank. Really? Then screaming woke me from my blank faze.

"NARUTO! You idiot! I am showing Ami to her apartment! You don't have to follow us! Let me guess you-"

"Pinky it's fine. He was walking with me to the training ground when he spotted you guys."

"Sasuke."

I watched the look she gave him. It was a different face. Plus she stopped yelling at the whisker kid. Who was beaten to the ground. I sighed. I need to get out of here.

"Ami you went to reach for a weapon when dobe jumped in front of you. You instantly went in Killer mode. With means you have been trained before. With quick instincts like that means you know how to fight."

I glared at Sasuke. He still has the nerve to talk to me after the earlier problem. He looked as he was waiting for an answer. I sighed and spoke up.

"Yes, it may seem like I've had training. The only training I have had is by me watching jounin train. Then going and training myself. Do you feel better knowing now?"

I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turn to the whisker kid.

"Hey! Names Naruto! Ignore that Teme. He is just mad cause you stood up to him earlier. With I think was cool, Ami!"

My eyes widened at the boy Naruto. He was different from the other two. He had a painful but happy Aura. He made me feel belonged. I immediately glared at the other two who yelled at him!

"Shut up you Dobe/Idiot!"

I watched as he quiet down from his blabbing. I didn't even notice that we had began to walk again. I was to caught up with the Whisker kids blab. I stood in front of my new apartment. Sakura handed me the keys and all waved and said their goodbyes. Expect Sasuke. I walked into my new apartment. It felted abandoned. Roomie. I strode to me bed and blobbed down and shoved my head in to the pillows. For sleeping for 3 days. I was pretty tried. I closed my eyes and waited for my new future to unfold.

Dobe- Idiot, Stupid, Moron

See you next Chapter! *turns ending song*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, SecretUnknown here. Who else would there be. Haha XD

I just wanted to ask if im writing this just to write or do you guys like it. So I can continue on with knowing you do. Cause im just starting out writing, so im not the best. Please Review. Thank you for reading anyways! I love you guys for that! If there is a mistake I am sorry. I guess I didn't check it that good. *Sigh* Em a major Baka sometimes. Ha..Ha..-

I own nothing of Naruto! Nothing! Except Ami and my other characters!

~!

-(:Chapter 3:)-

I slowly opened my eyes to the beating on the door. I growled at the sunlight that shined through my window. When my eyes adjusted well enough, I got up and slowly side stepped my way to the door. The closer I got to the door I could feel the Aura. It was Whisker boy and Sakura. I opened the door to come face with a frustrated Sakura and a impatient Naruto. I sighed and ask a question with my death glare.

"What do you two want?"

I watched as Naruto sighed and answered my question, while Sakura stood shock in place.

"Ami, you were suppose to meet Kakashi-Sensei at the clothes shop. So that you could change out of those other."

"Ugh! I forgot. Damn it!"

I ran from the door and grabbed my keys to the apartment. I have to take a shower when I get back from shopping. I rushed to the door and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I ran into Naruto as I went to shut the door. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Naruto. I don't want Kakashi to wait any longer then he has."

I jumped from in front of him to the roofs and started dashing my way to the shopping area.

Within a few minutes I was there. I bent down to catch my breath. I had just ran half way across the whole village. I haven't even woken up fully yet. I glanced around and had yet to notice Kakashi. I yawned and moved from my bent pose. When I heard a voice from behind.

"Yo."

I jumped back and caught myself before tripping down the four steps behind me. I glared at Kakashi.

"Don't sneak behind me like that Kakashi. If I hadn't caught myself I would be tripping all the way down those four steps."

"Sorry Ami. I though you would sense me. I guess not. Are you ready to shop. After this you have to go to the Hokage. Since you are awake. He finally wants to talk with you. "

"Yes Kakashi."

I walked beside him as he showed me around. When we finally got to the clothes shop, I rushed in and went to looking. I was fixing to go to the clothes section when a woman grabbed my shoulder.

"Names April. Kakashi told me to fix you up. He also told me that you had yet to have a shower or do anything with your hair or clothes! Poor child! I must fix this."

I turn to Kakashi to see a smirk on his face. I screamed as I was being drag by my collar to the dressing room.

"Kakashi you will pay for this! I swear it!"

"That's for being late."

I listen to him chuckle as I was dragged around the corner. Totally unfair. When I realizes I was being shoved Into a shower.

"When you finish the towels right there and yell for me when you done so we can get your hair done."

I watched as she closed the door behind her. I turned to the mirror and stared at my tangled hair and dis formed clothes. I sighed as I strip the clothes from my peach skin. I felt them around my ankle, so I step away from them to the shower curtain. I opened the curtain and turned the knob to the middle of hot and cold. Just warm. I walked in to the water an let it stream down my skin. I lowered my head. Now my hair was clinging to my face and fell in place over my eyes. I watched as all the dirt and dust washed out of my hair from the water. Now to see my blonde misty white hair. I washed my body off quickly as I rises off the soap from my skin. Now smelling like cherry blossoms. I grabbed my white towel and dryer off. There was a white silk robe on the door rack. I put it on and walked back to the mirror. My long blonde misty white hair finally turn back to the way it use to be. Since all the filthy dirt and nasty dust was out of it. My blood stained colored eyes were staring back at the new me now. Not the old Ami who depended on Kiki-Sama all the time. Who was different and an outcast all her life. She was the new Ami Okumura. I then sighed then smiled. I must call April. So that we can hurry up with my make over. I giggled and finally spoke loudly.

"April! I'm done!"

"Okay, Hun. Hold just a minute!"

I watched as the door slung open to see her smiling at me. In her hand was a pair of scissors, a hair dryer, and a straighter.

"Ready when you are, Ami."

I sighed and sat in the chair in front of her. She talked about the guy she liked, who see would see next, what she wanted to do in her life, her mistakes, and even her whole life story. I was growing tried. I was nodding off when she started squeaking.

"My master piece is finally finished! Ami how do you like it."

I was in shocked how she kinda changed my hair. It had black as night tips on the bottom of my hair. It was in a high pony tail with my bangs clipped with both black clips. It also had two strips of my blond hair that went all the way around my head to my pony tail. On both sides. I smiled at April! She did an amazing job! She even taught me how to do it. It was quite easy if I say so myself. I had giggled at April as she freaked out about me liking my hair. She also freaked about her not having something i would want to wear. I heard her secretly hoping she had something I liked. I hopped from the chair and head to the clothes section with my white silk robe behind me and hand within Aprils as I dragged her to the clothes section.

I scanned through many of the clothes. Many looked like Sakura's, but in different colors. They had many kimonos, Shrine outfits, and women's warrior outfits. I liked most of the shrine outfits and the warriors. Kimonos were just to classy for me. I mean to run around in and get dirty or even torn. Plus April would kill me. I glanced over many outfits dismissing many of them. When April grabbed my shoulder and turn me to face her. She looked suspicious.

"What April?"

"I've noticed that you dismissed the kimonos and headed for the miko and warrior outfits. Though you dismiss many of them. I Uhm-"

She looked around to find no one around she finished her sentence.

"I have another outfits, but they are only for skilled ninjas. No one wears them anymore. Because no one is an assassin anymore. They don't need light clothes that keep you quite and hidden from enemy. So I don't mind you going through them, but you have to come see me some times Ami-Chan!"

"Really! I want to see them! I bet you my outfit is in there. I can just feel it April-San!"

I heard April-San giggle at my response and lead me to the back room. There was many outfits back there that looked a lot alike. Just different patterns. Til we finally came to a stop. I looked around April-San and gasped. They all looked amazing! I raced to the clothes and scanned through them all til I came up on a sapphire/navy one. I picked It up and examined it. I raced to the fitting room and tried it on. It fit me perfectly. I had black boot ninja shoes with bandages wrapped around my left leg like a high top socks. I also put a little pocket back on my right leg. I had gray shorts on with a fish net that wrapped around my right thigh. On my shorts I put on a pocket belt. Which had little bags that could hold things for me. Oh and there was 3 slots on both sides in the inside of my shorts were I can hide kunais in. With that I had a blue little suit that just covered the middle of my stomach. Though both of my sides show until it was covered by a half cut black tank top. That had light blue fish net over top of it. I smiled at myself in the mirror. It looked...right on me. Perfect. I smiled widen when I stepped out of the the fitting room for April-San to see. Once April-San saw me, she ran up to hug me tightly saying her "master piece" was complete. After she put me down I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you April-San. Gomen for all the problems and time I took from day. You have made a new me. For that I am grateful. Please April-San. Will you be my friend. So that I can help you since you helped me out big time?"

I watched her eyes widen then soften. She smiled at me and answered my question softly. So soft that I had to listen carefully.

"Ami-Chan. I will be your friend for as long as I can. I would love to help you more. Plus you were no problem at all. You made my day fun!"

I just smiled big for April-San as we walked back to where Kakashi told me to meet him. We sat down and chatted for a time, while waiting for Kakashi to appear. When I heard some one from behind me spoke my name.

"Ami, is that you?"


End file.
